


Unlikely Heroes

by ElleKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Control, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Fire, Multi, Original work - Freeform, POV Original Character, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Superheroes, Superpowers, Villains, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6525679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleKing/pseuds/ElleKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now with a name like Super Creep no one expects you to be a decent superhero but I am. I'm one of the best, well, me and my crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a new chapter for half-breed coming out soon but meanwhile I have a new story and I hope you like it. As always feed back is welcome.

Now with a name like Super Creep no one expects you to be a decent superhero but I am. I'm one of the best, well, me and my crew. There's The Marionette who is essentially a living doll with these awesome magic threads that she can use to turn others into her puppets, Kritter who is like half beast half human and twice the strength of both, Cry Baby who's temper tantrum scream can level a town and her tears are made of acid, Magik (pronounced mad-jeek as I was told) who has the bad ass powers of telepathy and telekinesis and then there's me super fast, super strong and I can essentially shoot lasers out of my hands. Oh yeah I'm kind of cool. I wasn't always a hero though, I used to be the villain. I fell in love with the wrong guy and the next thing I know we've robbed half the banks in local area and burned down nearly the entire town. He left me when we got caught. I woke up in a hotel with the super crew outside my door all alone. Magik saw something in me though and she gave me a second chance. Said she wouldn't turn me in if I agreed to join her and the others and the rest is pretty much history. My ex left town and I'd always assumed he was somewhere else tormenting someone new. It hurt when he left. He'd been the Joker to my Harley Quinn in many ways, he was abusive, manipulative, dominating, and fucking crazy but still part of me missed that psycho asshole. I guess your first love never dies.

* * *

I sat crouched on a rooftop next to Magik watching for any sign of the usual baddies. I readjusted my mask and sighed stretching my arms over my head.

"Alright what's the deal," Cry Baby sighed walking up to us with The Marionette at her side ",where are all the bad guys?"

"I know," Kritter growled climbing up the side of the building ",it's deader than Marionette's eyes."

"Hey," Magik said crossing her arms over her chest ",Kritter that's not nice."

"Oh I don't mind Magik," Marionette said with a doll like smile ",she does have a point though. It's oddly quiet." They then turned and looked at me where I was crouched at the edge.

"What now," I groaned.

"Well Marionette and I were thinking," Cry Baby started ",you used to be a villain maybe you might know what's going on."

"Oh yeah how could I forget it's the super villain ball tonight," I said sarcastically ",and I left my dress at the cleaners...I have no fucking idea guys or do you forget I've been out of the villain business for a while. I say we all grab a walkie and actually patrol."

"That's a great idea Creep," Magik smiled ",we'll all split up and patrol a different section of the city. If you see anything walkie the rest of the group and we'll come to back you." I nodded and grabbed a walkie talkie and headed towards downtown. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for anything but there was nothing. The night was quiet, too quiet. I stopped on the edge of another building to listen to my surroundings when I heard a noise behind me. I whipped around ready to fight only to be let down when my eye landed on Magik.

"I thought you could use the company," she smiled walking over next to me.

"I'm fine Alex," I growled crossing my arms over my chest ",for Christ sake we've been friends for nine years before I knew you were a hero and you knew I was a villain and turned me into a hero. I don't need you to babysit me."

"I'm just worried about you Megan," she shot back using my real name ",and I thought we all agreed to not use our real names on patrol." I sighed and shook my head she was my best friend but sometimes she felt a bit more like a mother. She worried about me after I joined the group. I guess she thought I was going to try and kill myself or something crazy like that.

"I don't need you to look after me Magik," I said looking out over the city ",I'm fine. I've moved on and dedicated my life to myself and I barely even think about him. Don't worry. Now go patrol your own part of the city, this ones mine." She didn't argue with me instead she just ran off. She was way to worried about me. I wasn't one of the others I could function on my own with out her assistance. I sighed and jumped down walking over to a gas station to get a drink. Hey even heroes need to stay hydrated. The miserable man behind the counter barely batted an eye at me. Like I didn't just walk in here in a black and red latex bodysuit with a mask covering half my face at almost midnight. I sighed and picked up a Gatorade and dropped the money for it on the counter before making my way out. I wondered around the empty streets looking for a sign of anything but sadly there was none. I met up with the others in front of our normal place.

"Nothing," I sighed looking at the others ",how about you?"

"Same," Cry Baby pouted putting her hands on her hips.

"Nada," Kritter growled crouching down and sitting on her heels.

"I saw nothing out of the ordinary," The Marionette replied softly.

"And not so much as a litter bug on my end," Magik sighed propping her chin on her hand.

"I say we get some Chinese from Golden Dragon and call it a night," I shrugged ",besides Cry Baby still has school on the morning." The others agreed and we walked into the restaurant. Mister Wu and his wife smiled and put up the closed sign for us. We changed into normal clothes and took our regular seat. These were the only people besides us who knew who was really under the mask. I sighed and slid into the booth as set out a huge spread for us.

"For the best crime fighters in town," he said with his characteristically big smile. We thanked him and dug in but I had a nagging in the back of my head that tonight's quietness wouldn't last.

((Meanwhile across town...))

Blaze paced the length of the warehouse anxiously awaiting his partner's arrival with the new recruits. By the time his partner arrived back he was thoroughly pissed. The neon clad mad man bounced in with the three newest members in tow.

"Damn it Diz," Blaze screamed glaring daggers at the lunatic ",what the hell took so long?!"

"Sorry boss," Diz giggled ",the hero brigade was out tonight and I thought not getting caught by your ex and her new friends would be a good idea. Anyway these are the three recruits I told you about. This is The Shadow, Phobia and Siren. They agreed to join us." Blaze nodded and walked to the first one a small girl dressed in all black who glared up at him.

"What can you do?" he asked.

"I have regeneration powers, I can harden my blood to make blades and I make weapons. I've created a device that will jam all mental powers and render the user of said powers helpless," she sighed her arms over her chest. Blaze smirked and moved to the next; a skinny boy with dirty clothes and blond dreads.

"What about you?" Blaze asked glaring the kid down.

"I'm a shifter," he replied in a surprisingly deep voice ",I can transform into people's fears. Hence the name." Blaze nodded and moved to the final person in line a tall statuesque blond with a perfect tan.

"Okay Barbie," Blaze said with no humor ",what do you bring to this table?"

"I can use my voice to destroy things and I have total control over all forms of water," she said huffily ",Unlike Cry Baby who's voice affects from the sky down my goes from the ground up. I can cause earthquakes and such with only my voice."

"More ground breaking as opposed to earth shattering," Diz supplied happily clapping his hands. Siren nodded her head and looked back at Blaze.

"What I tell ya boss," Diz giggled skipping happily up to blaze ",they're perfect and they want to help us take down the crew of hopeful heroes."

"Alright," Blaze sighed standing straight and addressing the group as a whole ",our mission is to take over this damn city. I want it in the palm of my hand and I want those heroes taken down. Kill them if you have to but Creep stays alive. She is brought to me. Do not under estimate her, she is far more than meets the eye. Understood?"

"Yeah got it," Shadow sighed.

"Alright," Phobia shrugged.

"I guess," Siren said putting a hand on her hip.

"I don't understand why you don't let us take her out boss," Diz sighed pouting ",that dumb slut is worthless to us!" Blaze snarled and whipped around to glare at Diz holding his hand up with his fingers pressed together as if he were about to snap them.

"I'd suggest you think about what you say very carefully Diz," Blaze said in a low growl.

"What boss," Diz said shrugging his shoulders ",I'm just saying she's useless. I mean unless you want pass her around with the group that could be fun!" A snarl ripped from Blaze's throat and he snapped his fingers, smirking as the mad man's pants went up in flames and he ran trying to put them out. Siren used her power to splash water on him and quench the flames. Blaze walked up the stairs in the warehouse that led to his small apartment and growled shutting the door with a bang. He crossed the room to his bed and picked up the baseball bat that lay next to it. _Her_ baseball bat. It was all he had left of his former partner and lover. He ran his fingers over the blood splattered surface of the wood and outlined her name where it was engraved. Psycho was spelled out in large red letters on the bat it angered him she had changed it. Psycho had suited her, Super Creep just sounded terrible. It had no ties to the woman behind the mask. He kissed over her name and fell to the bed still holding the bat. Blaze rolled in the bed and grabbed the jacket that used to be hers that he kept in bed with him and held it to his nose taking a deep inhale. He swore it still smelled like her, something sweet and floral with a hint of fire.

"Fuck," he sighed softly to himself ",Damn it woman! You don't even have to be here to torment me." He took another deep inhale of her jacket and groaned into it.

"I will have you back my darling little Psycho," Blaze purred running his fingertips over her name on the bat ",and I will make you watch as I burn everything you love and rebuild you all over again my pet. Just you wait."

((Back with our heroes...))

I sighed as I walked home with the girls back to the little house where we all lived. It was nice being real people again. To take a break from Super Creep, Magik, The Marionette, Cry Baby and Kritter and return to Megan, Alex, Clara, Melony and Leona. We walked into the house and sighed in relief. The group of us flopped down in the living room and stared at each other smiling stupidly. I laid back into the couch and took in our little crew. Alex whom was the shortest but one of the strongest, she was all curves and beautifully tanned skin showing her Native American heritage, her hair was cropped very short with a long bang section in the front colored a vibrant purple, her dark almond eyes twinkled as she smiled back at me. Clara who was tall and and willowy, her hair fell in soft pinkish curls around her delicate face making her light blue eyes even more vibrant, the most fascinating thing about her was the ball joints on her body showing that she truly was a doll. Leona whose was built like a pin up model, her hair was a wild golden mane with two fox like ears showing though on the top of her head and a lion like tail swishing behind her and her eyes were like beautiful green cat eyes flicking back and forth between all of us. Melony, the youngest member of our beloved crew, who was built like a athlete, tall and trim, with her coppery red hair and dark blue eyes. Then there was me though technically I was the oldest I looked the youngest and felt the most plain. My hair was long and black covering my natural blond hair, my eyes were a very boring shade of green, and I was very petite. Most people thought I was a teenager when I was in fact in my twenties.

"Mel you need to get to bed you have school in the morning," Alex sighed sitting up ",and I think we should all get some sleep." I grunted in agreement and shoved myself off the couch. I made the trek to my room and flopped onto the bed I shared with Alex. She entered behind me and sat down on the bed next to me.

"How's your back," Alex asked gently running a hand over my back.

"Hurts like a bitch," I sighed crossing my arms under my head. Alex sighed and straddled my legs and started rubbing my back. I groaned softly in relief and relaxed into the bed.

"Geez when's the last time you really relaxed," Alex asked digging her thumbs into my tense muscles.

"I don't know," I grunted into my arm. She chuckled and continued to rub my back. I closed my eyes and let her continue her work on my muscles. I sighed as she worked out a particularly tough knot in my shoulder.

"When's the last time you had a real back rub?" Alex asked as she finished her progress on my back and rolled off me.

"When I was with Blaze," I sighed ",he gave me a massage for my birthday." I closed my eyes and thought of him.

"Don't think of him," Alex scolded as she rolled off the bed and began to change for bed ",he was abusive Megan."

"I know but there was part of him that was still amazing and caring and loving," I sighed pulling myself off the bed to change as well.

"He was manipulating you," Alex growled as she threw my gym shorts at my head ",those are yours."

"Thanks," I replied picking them up and pulling them on ",and I know okay but I want to believe the fantasy that some part of him loved me even a little. Okay?" I crawled back into the bed and gave her a annoyed look as she did the same. She just shook her head and drifted off to sleep. I wished there was a way I could make her see what I had seen in him. Not that it mattered he was locked away for life. I would never see the fire starter who had ruled my life for so long ever again. I'd worshiped him like a god and he'd destroyed my entire life, burnt everything around me to a cinder, left me with nothing but him standing in the ash and the smoke to lead me though the wreckage. I closed my eyes and I saw his handsome face, all chiselled features and fiery red hair with that devastatingly handsome smirk on his face, beckoning me to him with a simple twitch of his finger. I drifted off into sleep thinking of him.

_I walked through the wreckage of what was once a great city now burnt to the ground. I was alone and I had no clue as to where the others were. I continued on through the burning city looking for the person behind this destruction. I rounded a corner and saw him standing there._

_"Blaze," I yelled after him ",give it up!" He looked over his shoulder and gave me one of those sexy smirks before turning to face me. He stepped towards me then I saw the girls lifeless on the ground behind him. I felt an unreal rage well up in my chest before screaming and running at him full speed. He caught me around the waist easily and held me tight._

_"Easy now my darling little pet," Blaze purred in my ear ",you don't want to make Daddy angry do you?" I growled and shoved him off of me._

_"You can't control me anymore," I screamed ",I'm not your toy!"_

_"Oh pet," Blaze chuckled cruelly ",You will always be under my control my sweet sweet Psycho." I looked down and suddenly I wasn't in my suit any more I was in my old Psycho uniform baseball bat and all. I gasped and took a step back from him as he laughed._

_"Now now," Blaze growled grabbing a hold of my waist and pulling me to him ",don't worry your pretty little head. I will destroy everything you are to rebuild you as a new creature once again. I will break you apart and find new ways for the pieces to fit back together to shape you into something much better than what you have become. I will destroy you to make you mine." I stared up into those ruby red eyes, unable to move away from his grasp. He trailed those burning fingers down my arm and glanced over his shoulder._

_"You're mine again little lamb," Blaze said softly smirking at me. He grabbed me by the back of my head and crushed our lips together in a heated kiss. I felt his unrealistically warm hands slide down my body and he pressed one of them to my side as he pulled away laughing. I looked down and noticed my body splattered with blood and my friends lifeless bodies bloody and beaten. It was their blood on me and my bat, he'd made me do it somehow, his control on me was reinforced._

_"You're mine my darling little pet," Blaze purred in my ear pulling me back to him ",all mine."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes these are very very late. My life turned to chaos and I apologize but I am getting back on the ball. I have a update for Half-Breed coming out sometime soon as well as 3 other new stories I'm working on.

I walked down the stairs of our small home to see everyone around the table eating breakfast. I made a large cup of coffee before taking a seat with the others.

"Morning Meg," Alex said far to cheerily for my liking ",how'd you sleep?"

"Not well," I grunted making a plate of eggs and toast.

"Was it perhaps a unwelcome dream," Clara asked cocking her head to the side. I grit my teeth and pushed the image of him out of my head.

"Nah I just couldn't sleep," I lied eating a piece of toast ",what is everyone up to today?"

"I've got to help out at the zoo," Leona said ",one of the baby lion's is sick and he needs to be moved."

"I have a English test," Melony groaned ",and we're getting lab partners today."

"Clara and I are working in the shop," Alex sighed ",we have a big order coming in from a bride who wants bouquets for her and all eight of her brides maids."

"I'm doing a trial for a bride and her maid of honor today," I laughed ",wonder if their the same group?" I finished my coffee before making my way back up stairs to shower and get ready for my job. I did hair and makeup. I mainly got a lot of brides and girls heading to prom but every once in a while I got to work on movie sets or runways or photo shoots and that was always super exciting. I quickly ran into the tiny bathroom I shared with Alex and locked the door before I heard her bang on it angrily. _Ha! Beat ya!_ I snickered and started the shower letting it warm up before stripping down and getting in. I sort of went through the needed motions of bathing, not really enjoying the process as my mind was somewhere else. I couldn't get that damn dream out of my head. I hadn't dreamt about him in a very long time so why now? I stepped out of the shower and pulled on my clothes, did my make up and threw my hair into a quick braid before looking in the mirror with a slight groan. _Well now I know what an adult Wednesday Addams would look like._ I unlocked the door and walked passed Alex.

"Hey have you seen my Doc's?" I shouted to her as I went rummaging through our shared closet.

"Under your side of the bed," Alex shouted back as I heard the spray of the water kick back on. I looked and sure enough there they were. I tugged them on and pulled my silver pleather jacket on before grabbing my kit. I stopped in the kitchen to make another cup of coffee and noticed Melony still at the table.

"Mel," I growled shaking my head at the younger girl ",you missed the bus again. Get your shit I'll drop you off on my way."

"Oops sorry," Melony replied sheepishly before grabbing her backpack and following me to the car. We rode in pretty much silence which was fine by me but I knew it was odd for Mel. She wasn't a quiet person, partially how she got the name Cry Baby. I sighed as we pulled up to a stop light.

"Alright spill," I said glancing over at her ",what's up?"

"I can't stop thinking about last night," she admitted leaning back into the leather seat ",I can't help but think this is just the calm before the storm."

"You too huh?," I smirked driving forward as the light turned green.

"I think it's fishy not even the local mob bosses were out wheeling and dealing," she continued ",something is up Meg and I'm just kind of scared."

"Mel you're a sixteen year old girl trying to get through high school," I laughed ",put superpowers and crime fighting on top of all that I'd be surprised if you weren't but listen we are not going to let anything happen to you." She nodded but continued to remain silent until I pulled up to her school and she said good-bye to me. I had to admit part of me thought that girl had a reason to be scared. There was definitely something up. I shook the thought out of my head as I pulled up to my bride's house and pt on the biggest smile I could. _It's showtime!_

* * *

Once I was finally done with my trial I was thankfully ready to head home. _Jesus she was a nit-picky little shit! Doesn't matter she's paying me really well I will grind though it._ I stopped at a convenience store on my way home to pick up some milk for the house and a Coke for me. I walked inside and chuckled at the stack of newspapers by the door. _Who the hell reads a news paper anymore?_ I picked it up just for a laugh really and nearly dropped it once I saw the cover. "Mad Man Burns Down Maximum Security Prison" was written on the front in big bold lettering accompanied by a picture of Blaze. I rolled up the news paper and stuck it under my arm before quickly grabbing the milk and putting both items on the counter. I paid and left the store before getting into my car and doing my best to make it home as fast as possible with out getting a ticket. _He has something to do with last night. He's up to something. He's loose on the city. Shit shit shit!_ I whipped into our tiny drive way and practically ran inside. The girls were all there minus Melony who was still at school. They looked at me strangely as I threw the newspaper down on to the coffee table.

"Read it," I snapped pointing to the paper. Alex hesitantly picked it up and her eyes grew to the size of saucers as she slowly shook her head.

"How," she said softly ",Briar Cliff was made for people like Blaze. He was supposed to be in solitary with heat proof steel!"

"They were moving him and he melted his chains and it says he broke that nut-job Diz out with him," I said throwing my arms out ",I knew it! I knew this would happen and now he's got the freak show with him, no offense Clara."

"None taken, I'm quite aware if my brother's instabilities," Clara said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"I'll bet he's recruiting," I said angrily ",he's making a team to go against us I know it!"

"No you don't Megan," Alex said standing and walking over to me ",just calm down."

"What if she's right," Leona snapped ",we can't sit here and do nothing we have to act! We gotta find him and take him out while he's still weak."

"Hush," Alex scolded Leona before turning back to me ",just calm down Megan." She gently grabbed my shoulders and I snapped.

"Don't fucking touch me," I screamed hitting her with a blast of my lasers. Luckily Alex can not only fly but phase through objects and went right through the couch before floating up to stare at me with a shocked face. I growled and gripped my hair. _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This can NOT be happening!_ I was officially freaking out. I knew that crazy asshole could be anywhere and he was looking for me. I tried to calm down but only wound up sending myself deeper into a panic attack.

"Megan," Clara's soft voice called to me ",breathe. It's okay. We won't let him hurt you." I looked up to see the faces of my very concerned friends staring at me. I had to pull myself together. I had to get a grip on myself for them. I nodded before pulling myself off the ground and taking a deep breath. Alex cautiously walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I placed my hand on top of hers and squeezed slightly. I knew she was just trying to help but right now it seemed helpless. My mind kept replaying that awful dream mixed over the last time I saw him and it twisted my stomach into knots. I whimpered and shook my head.

"I think I'm gonna go lie down," I sighed walking up the stairs and flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and thoughts of the last time I saw Blaze started coming back to me.

((Time For A Flashback...))

We had taken refuge in a seedy hotel room, the hero brigade was hot on our trail along with the cops and half of the city had been engulfed in flames. I was sitting on the bed watching Blaze pace back and forth running his hands through his hair anxiously. I chewed on my lip nervously and looked down to the bags of money at the end of the bed.

"Blaze," I said softly ",I think we should turn ourselves in." He snarled as his hand shot out, roughly grabbing onto my arm, and yanked me off the bed. I yelped in pain and stared up at him. His eyes seemed to burn with rage as he stared down at me.

"That is not an option pet," Blaze growled tightening his grip on my arm ",we are not getting caught is that clear?!" I whimpered and nodded my head and he shoved me away from him harshly. I caught myself as to avoid hitting the floor. _This isn't right. Maybe it's time for me to get out of here._ As soon as the thought popped into my head I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist from behind and a unrealistically warm body press into my back. I hugged my arms over his and leaned back into the embrace. I felt a pair of soft warm lips ghost over my ear and smiled as they placed a gentle kiss there.

"You know I love you right little lamb?" Blaze whispered softly into my ear.

"Yeah I know Daddy," I said with a smile. I heard the very slight growl he'd tried his best to hide and giggled. I knew that name always got to him and it seemed the quickest way to lighten his mood.

"Better watch yourself pet," Blaze practically purred ",you might get Daddy all worked up." I turned in his arms and smiled up at him before standing on my tip toes to place a kiss on his lips which he returned enthusiastically. His kiss seemed to sear my lips, I thought at one point that he might actually burn me with just his touch. He growled low in his throat and kneaded at my hips before pulling away. He gave me a playful smirk before picking me up and depositing me on to the bed with another playful growl. I giggled and snuggled up next to him as he laid down with me.

"How about we watch some T.V pet?" Blaze asked before turning on the television. As soon as he did however our faces flashed up on the screen with a news woman talking about us and stating that the entire police force was looking for us. I felt Blaze stiffen next to me and glare hard at the screen.

"We gotta get out of town," he snarled as he stood and began tossing our things into a duffle bag. I looked at him in shock as he frantically began to gather our things.

"Were are we gonna go?" I asked watching him grab the money and shove it into the bag.

"Right now you're not going anywhere little lamb," he replied with out looking at me.

"WHAT?!" I screamed shooting to my feet and stomping over to him ",I've given my whole fucking life to you! You can't just leave me here to get caught!"

"Easy girl," he snarled glaring down at me ",I'm not leaving you. I'm going a head of you. I'm gonna find us somewhere to hideout while you stay here. If you go with me and we get caught you'll be sent to prison along with me. I'll never see you again and you'll never make it in there. I'm doing this for you." He gently caressed my cheek and his eyes softened before kissing me.

"Don't go," I whimpered gripping on to his wrist.

"Baby," he sighed cupping my face ",I promise I will be back for you." I stared into his eyes for a long moment before kissing him again. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and carried me back to the bed with him. He dropped me there again but this time he crawled on top of me and kissed up my neck with those searing lips. I arched into his body and tangled a hand lightly into his hair. He quickly tore my clothes off and purred as he gazed at me. I felt the urge to cover myself but knew that would only piss him off. He ran a hand down my side and gave my hip a gentle squeeze.

"God you are beautiful pet," Blaze growled and gripped my thighs, sinking to his knees in between my legs ",when I die this is where I wanna be buried." He licked over my cunt and I jerked in surprise. I felt his face press against me as he began to suck on my clit and I threw my head back in a moan. His tongue was indescribably warm and incredibly talented. I whimpered and tangled a hand into his hair as he began to suck harder. Just as my thighs began to shake however he pulled away. I whined as he stood and made a reach for him. He grabbed my wrist and wagged a playful finger at me.

"Patience little lamb," he purred as he pulled his shirt over his head exposing his beautiful body ",Daddy's gonna give you what you need." I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest before laying back in bed as he finished undressing himself.

"Don't pout baby doll," Blaze chuckled climbing into bed ",it's unbecoming." He laid on his back and pulled me on top of him. I blinked down at him and raised a eyebrow.

"Oh," I questioned ",Normally mister man has to be on top. What's up?"

"I'm gonna be gone for a while," Blaze replied almost sadly ",I want this to be memorable for the both of us. If I get caught then there is no next time." I nodded before leaning forward and kissing him as he lifted me slightly and pushed into me. I gasped and rolled my hips experimentally which resulted in a groan from Blaze. I moaned a bit and began to ride him slowly. I wanted this to last as long as it could because I sure as hell didn't know the next time it would happen. His hands slipped up my body and grabbed on to my breasts as he bucked up into me. I groaned and gripped his hands as I began to ride him harder. I whined as his hand moved from my chest to my throat and began to squeeze. My eyes rolled back as I let out a choked groan and continued to roll my hips. His other hand moved to rub my clit while never loosening his grip on my throat. He began to thrust up into me and I whimpered. Black dots started to dot my vision and I was right on the verge of an orgasm. _Dear God I'm fucked in the head. Why is this getting me off?!_

"Cum for Daddy baby," I heard Blaze purr in my ear before releasing my neck. I felt a scream of pleasure rip from my throat as I came. For once my mind was blank. There was no worries about cops or superheroes or death, just the feeling of pleasure he gave me. I was to far gone in the moment to notice him pull out and cum on my thigh. He pulled me against his chest and kissed the top of my head, holding me close. We fell asleep like that and when I woke up he was gone. It would be a week before I realized he wasn't coming back for me, two before the Unlikely Heroes showed up and three before he was found and arrested.

((...End of Flashback))

I had been laying in bed for maybe fifteen minutes when I heard the front door slam open and a very panicked Melony downstairs. I quickly bolted down the steps to see what the commotion was only to be met with the image of the youngest member of our crew with her clothing ripped and cuts and scrapes covering her.

"What the hell happened," I practically screamed while running to her side. She was crying and Alex was pulling her outside to her tears wouldn't burn holes in the floor. Once we managed to get her into the back yard Alex took control like a perfect mother hen.

"Clara go get her something to wipe her face, Leona make sure her tears didn't mess up the floor, Megan come over here," she ordered ",you're the only one who can calm her down when she's like this." I sighed as Leona and Clara both ran into the house and I walked over to Melony and lightly smacked her on top of the head. She yelped slightly but stopped crying and looked up at me.

"Alright Mel," I said calmly sitting down next to her ",that's enough. I need you to calmly tell us what happened."

"Well I was walking home from the bus when this woman stopped me," Melony began to explain ",she asked if I wanted to meet God and I said no. I got really scared and tried to run away from her but there was this guy there and he grabbed me and drug me off the road. He said he was going to make me see God and tried to take my clothes off. When I began to fight he had the girl hold me down."

"How did you get away," Alex asked, visibly upset.

"I screamed in his ear and bolted," Melony responded. Clara returned with something for Mel to wipe her face with and handed it to the younger girl who gladly took it. Leona arrived back and reported that the flooring was indeed fine. Something about this situation seemed familiar to me though I couldn't put my finger on it. Then a thought struck me. _Please God no! Not him!_

"Mel honey," I said placing a gentle hand on her back ",what did they look like? The man and the woman?"

"The girl was dressed like a nun," Melony said scrunching up her face in confusion ",but like a slutty nun and her costume was shiny like yours. He looked like a priest but evil. He had all these tattoos and black eyes." _Fuck! First Blaze now him!_ I pulled Melony to me and hugged her tight before kissing the top of her head. The other girls stared at me in confusion.

"Who was that Meg," Leona was finally the one to ask.

"That was a man who goes by the name The Prophet," I sighed heavily refusing to let go of the younger girl ",and that woman was one of his followers or more likely a woman he forced to be his follower. Once a woman sleeps with him he gains complete control over them like demonic possession but when the followers he desires aren't willing he has no problem taking it by force. I think that's what he was trying to do with Mel."

"How do you know all of this information," Clara asked cocking her head to the side.

"He and Blaze used to do business until he tried to make me into one of his followers," I explained squeezing Mel a bit tighter ",Blaze caught him and had a cow. Ever since there has been a feud between them but that man doesn't get along well with anyone even other villains. He's pure fucking evil," I said softly kissing the top of Mel's head ",go inside and start on your homework sweetie. You're safe now. I promise I will not let that creature touch you ever again." She looked up at me and nodded before heading inside. I sat on the ground and pulled me knees to my chest. The other girls looked at each other before Alex gave them a silent signal for them to head inside and she sat next to me.

"What happened Meg," Alex asked putting a hand on my back ",I know you don't like to tell us about your time with Blaze but maybe you should start."

"Blaze and The Prophet started out as friends," I started ",and then started working on dirty dealings together. They both had the same goal to take over the world and destroy those who stood in their way."

"Okay so how did he get close to you," Alex questioned me ",You told me Blaze wouldn't let you meet his business partners."

"He wouldn't," I sighed pulling my knees closer ",but his friends were always at the hideout. When he was in good mood and I was behaving things were amazing between us. I was Cinderella and he was my Prince Charming and I thought our love could over come anything but when ever he was in a bad mood or I acted up or whatever was when I saw his true colors. I went from being his princess to his toy and he didn't mind sharing his toys as long as he got to watch and his friends didn't leave lasting marks. That was his job." I felt Alex's eyes on me but I was to ashamed with myself to look at her. I had never divulged all that had went on while I was under Blaze's thumb mainly because I knew Alex would kill him and she would never look at me the same. There was a moment of long silence between us before Alex spoke.

"He let other men use you like that," Alex finally spoke sounding truly horrified.

"Yup and The Prophet was his favorite friend to lend me to," I said softly still refusing to look at her ",said he was the only person who could teach me a lesson like he could." I hugged my knees a little tighter before I felt her wrap an arm around me and pull me to her side. I sat there with her for a minute longer before getting up and holding my hand out for her.

"C'mon we still have to make dinner and patrol," I said with as much of a convincing smile as I could muster. She stared at me almost as if she could see through me before grabbing my hand and letting me help her off the ground. We walked back into the home in silence and went through the motions of preparing food. I didn't mind as it was helping keep my mind off more unpleasant thoughts. Once the meal was done and all the clean up had been taken care of we got suited up and headed out. I told the others I wanted to patrol solo tonight and they reluctantly agreed. I wondered the streets which were eerily quiet like the night before but with a overbearing feeling of dread. I turned a corner to peek down some alley and was met with the vision of a young woman clad in something resembling a nun's wardrobe if said nun were a latex fetish model. She swayed as she walked towards me.

"Do you want to meet God," she asked softly ",he can show you the way." I felt my blood turn to ice in my veins and I turned to run only to be faced with the monster himself. _Shit!_

"Well hello there little hero," The Prophet all but purred as he advanced on me ",where is the rest of you crew? Don't tell me you are here all alone. Not a very bright idea on your end or didn't you know? There's a very bad man on the loose." I refused to back down from him and held my hands up ready to strike him with a attack from my lasers.

"I'm not afraid of you," I barked ",so why don't you beat it mister Sinister Minister! You and your Bad Habits!" He paused and stared at me hard.

"There is only one woman who has ever referred to me and my girls as that," The Prophet said looking more closely at me ",who's under the mask?" His hand shot out to remove my mask and I hit him full blast with my lasers. He went flying back through the air and landed on the concrete with a thud. He let out a sickening laugh that echoed through the city and sent a chill down to my bones. He rose up on his elbows and looked at me with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

"I'd recognize those powers anywhere," he growled pushing himself to his feet ",if it isn't my favorite shared play toy. How have you been Megan? Did you miss me? Maybe I should let Blaze know I saw you, he is looking for you after all. I'm sure if I brought you back to him he'd let me have some fun with you." My stomach began to twist at his words and I took a step back from him. I hadn't realized he was backing me into a wall until it hit my back and his hand wrapped itself around my throat. I gasped and tried to claw his hand off of me but he wouldn't budge. He looked down at me all to satisfied with himself.

"God I'd almost forgotten how much I like seeing those pretty green eyed of yours in pain," The Prophet sighed almost happily while squeezing my neck a bit tighter ",I almost don't know if I can wait until I take you back to Blaze. I might just keep you with me and turn you into one of my followers. You'd be special though as you'd be the only superhuman follower I have." I struggled and tried to kick him off of me but he only choked me harder and slammed me into the wall.

"Now now sweetheart," he purred into my ear ",don't fight me. You'll enjoy it more if you don't." I whimpered and put my feet against his chest and used all of my superhuman strength to kick him off and once again send the man sprawling. I gasped and collapsed to my knees as my lungs took in much needed air. He laughed again and I pulled myself to his feet as he did the same.

"I'd almost forgotten how much of a fighter you were," The Prophet chuckled as he started advancing on me again.

"She's not the only one jerk," called a strong voice from behind him ",get away from our friend!" He whipped around and there stood my friends ready to defend me. Kritter was the first to charge at him with her teeth bared and claws slashing. The other girls followed suit along with myself. The Prophet backed off and grabbed the follower who had came with him before a black portal opened up under them and swallowed them.

"Damn it," Kritter growled ",he got away! How the fuck did he do that?!"

"He's got demonic powers," I panted ",that's also how he possesses the women."

"How did he get those," CryBaby asked shocked.

"When he was cast out from his church he turned to dark magic to try and regain his role," I explained ",however it went wrong and a demonic entity possessed him and gave him powers. Now come on we still have more of this city to cover before the night is out." I dusted myself off while the other girls stared at me in shock before agreeing to finish patrol.

((Meanwhile Across Town...))

Blaze paced the length of his room thinking about how to once again regain what was rightfully his when a dark shadow appeared in the corner of the room almost like a vortex and The Prophet and his young follower stepped out. Blaze snarled and hurled a fireball at the other man whom used his young follower as a shield. The girl screamed in pain but remained still.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here," Blaze snarled at the other male.

"Now now Blaze," The Prophet chuckled ",is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"You are no friend of mine," Blaze roared ",you tried to take what was mine after I so generously lent her to you to play with. You have to return the things you borrow in the same condition you borrowed them in."

"Come now Blaze," The Prophet chided ",I only marked her a little."

"She wasn't yours to mark," Blaze screamed in retaliation.

"All that aside," The Prophet sighed ",I've come to help you. I saw her today in her little hero masquerade. I fought her. The heroes have made her weak. I almost took her down until the others stepped in."

"Where was she," Blaze asked quickly.

"I will tell you my friend," The Prophet said with a sinister smirk while wrapping his arm around Blaze's shoulders ",on one condition. I get to help you tear this city and that woman to the ground and I want her hero friends as my followers. All of them."

"But isn't CryBaby only like sixteen," Blaze questioned looking up at the other male.

"The younger they learn to submit to my powers the better," The Prophet replied coolly ",look at little Lana there. She's been with me since she was twelve and is my most devoted follower." They both looked over to the latex clad woman standing in the corner of the room waiting for her next order. Blaze looked away from her unable to bear her vacant gaze.

"Ah still have some heart in there after all," The Prophet mocked ",still have a bit of humanity?"

"Shut up," Blaze snapped ",tell me where she is and we have a deal." Blaze extended his hand to the other man who stared at him with an unnerving smirk before grabbing the redhead's hand and giving it a forceful shake.

"Deal."

((...Back With Our Heroes))

The rest of the night had been a bust and we headed home once again empty handed. After all the girls had headed to bed I sat in the living room and stared at the sliding glass door thinking. _Why the hell is he back?_ I couldn't wrap my head around it. He had to have known Blaze escaped. He knew Blaze had it out for him after their last encounter. So why the hell would he come here? _What is that creature up to?_ I sighed and leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes thinking back on some of the worst shit that man had done to me. I needed the fuel to fight him.

((Time For Another Flashback...))

I yelped at The Prophet's foot once again made contact with my ribs and curled myself into a tighter ball. He laughed at me and kicked my shoulder, effectively putting me onto my back. I glared up at his smug face.

"You're going to learn to behave little girl," The Prophet chuckled ",one way or another. Blaze gave me permission to do whatever I need to make you obey." I growled at him and swiped my leg under his feet effectively knocking him to the ground. I rolled on top of him and pressed my palms against his chest before letting out a blast of my lasers. He howled in pain and I jumped off of him and bolted to the door.

"You little bitch," he snarled before charging after and grabbing a fistful of my hair then shoving me into a wall ",you are going to pay for that little miss." He held me steady while unbuckling his belt and using it to tie my hands behind my back. He hoisted me over his shoulder and wrapped a arm around my legs so I wouldn't kick him. I yelped as he dumped me onto the small mattress in the corner of the room he used as his bed. I began to kick at the male but he held my legs down and growled.

"The more you fight me Megan the worse I'm going to make it on you," The Prophet growled in my ear ",now I know Blaze taught you how to be a good girl so show me you can be a good girl and be still!" I flinched from him but took a deep breath and stilled. I knew he was right though as it stood I was in for hell. I heard him chuckle as he flipped me over onto my stomach and ripped my pants down.

"Now after that little stunt I am not going to let you walk out of here unharmed," The Prophet sighed walking somewhere behind me ",now this will hurt very badly but do your best to remain still because the more you squirm the worse it will be on you." I heard the scraping of something metal and what sounded like a blowtorch as his footsteps approached me again. His hand landed firmly on my lower back and I felt a scalding pain on the back of my thigh and screamed. The pain continued for what felt like an hour but was probably only mere second before disappearing. I panted and laid my head on the bed before whimpering in pain.

"My design does look beautiful on you," he breathed softly running his thumb over the tender flesh of the fresh brand ",I'm not sure I can help myself. I've waited for the perfect moment to make you one of my followers and I believe now I may have it." I heard a rustling of fabric behind me and began to struggle. Thanks to my strength I easily tore through his belt and rolled over as he wrapped his hand around my throat effectively pinning me in place. I swallowed hard and tried to dislodge him but to no avail. He was stronger than me thanks to those evil power of his.

"Now now sweetness," The Prophet purred running his free hand in between my legs ",You will love being mine. You won't have a choice but to love it when I'm done with you."

"No," I croaked out as best I could with his hand latched over my throat. I whimpered as he continued to touch me and tried my best to twist out of his grip. I gripped his shoulders and gave him an especially strong blast of my lasers that sent him flying. I rolled off the bed and took off running with my inhuman speed and hit the door with so much force it broke from its hinges and sent me collapsing at Blaze's feet.

"What on earth," Blaze said instantly leaning down to inspect me. I knew he instantly noticed my lack of pants and my tears but on closer inspection he noticed the brand on the back of my leg and became infuriated. He picked me up and held me to his chest doing his best to comfort me as The Prophet came through the door way.

"Get out," Blaze growled barely above a whisper and I felt his body begin to warm. _Uh oh. He's really angry._

"This isn't what you think Blaze," The Prophet sighed heavily.

"GET OUT," Blaze roared back as he hurled a fireball at the other effectively wounding him ",I told you not to cause her permanent harm! I told you she was not yours and now look what you've done! I want you gone!" The Prophet didn't bother to argue with him knowing that Blaze was most likely not in the mood to even consider hearing him out and took his leave. Effectively walking out of our lives...for the time being.


End file.
